Rescue Me
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Galinda was tired of being the classic D.I.D.: damsel in distress. And she was sure Elphaba was tired of coming to save her. But this time, it would be her turn to play the hero.


**It's been a while since I've done a one- shot, but I thought this would be cute. Enjoy!**

Galinda Upland was tired of being the classic DID: damsel in distress. It seemed as though she was always the one getting in trouble and her "knight in shining armor" would come to save her.

That wouldn't be so bad if her "knight" wasn't Elphaba Thropp. Galinda was tired of the green girl always coming to her rescue.

"Galinda, I'm going to the library. Try not to get into too much trouble." her green roommate said as she left their room. Galinda, who was currently sitting on her pink bedspread, looked up, irritated.

"That Elphaba! Sometimes, I just-"

The blonde's eyes suddenly lit up as an idea came to her. This time, it would be _her_ turn to play the hero.

* * *

Elphaba fumbled with her room key as she tried to keep her books from falling on the floor. She had been longer than she had anticipated and she expected Galinda to be a little past upset. Elphaba finally managed to get the door open and she walked in. The room was dark, which was odd.

"Galinda? Are you here?" the green girl called, setting her things down. No response. She went to turn on the lights when she suddenly felt a hood being shoved over her head. Elphaba struggled as she felt herself being restrained.

_Who are these people? Did they already get Galinda?_

Elphaba continued to struggle when she felt something heavy hit her over the head. Her movement slowed and finally stopped as she felt herself go under.

* * *

When Elphaba woke up, she winced as pain rushed to her head. She tried to move, only to find that she was tied to a chair. She looked up and saw two figures looking down at her. Their faces were obscured by masks, by Elphaba could see that one was rather short and the other was somewhat tall. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Boq, Fiyero, what the hell are you two doing?!" she said.

"See? I told you she'd know who it was!" the taller one said.

"Well now she knows because you said something!" the other one said.

"I'd know it was you two anyway. Now untie me!" Elphaba said. The two took their masks off and Elphaba saw that it was indeed Boq and Fiyero.

"We can't do that, Elphaba. We have to talk." Boq said.

"What can we possibly have to talk about that required you to take me from my room?" Elphaba asked.

"She has a point." Fiyero said.

"You're not helping!" Boq snapped. Fiyero put his hands up in defense. The munchkin turned back to Elphaba. "We are sorry it had to come to this."

"Okay, enough with the whole kidnapping act. Untie me and I might change my mind about killing you two." Elphaba said, thoroughly irritated.

"This is no act, Elphaba. We-"

The door suddenly opened and all three looked at it.

"Galinda? What are you doing here?" Elphaba asked.

"I went to the room and you weren't there, so I came to find you. And it's a good thing I did!" the blonde replied. She had to keep herself from giggling.

"Whatever. Just tell these idiots to untie me before I kill them." Elphaba said. The blonde approached her and started to undo the ropes.

"Honestly Boq and Fiyero. I can't believe you would do this to Elphaba." Galinda said.

"But you-"

Boq elbowed Fiyero in the ribs, forcing the prince to stop. The blonde finished with the ropes and Elphaba stood up. She would have gone right for the boys, but Galinda grabbed her arm.

"Come on, Elphie. Let's go back to our room." she said as she led the green girl from the room.

* * *

"So, were you scared, Elphie?"

"Of those two? Please. I'm more afraid of walking in your closet."

"But they kidnapped you! You didn't know who they were or what was going to happen to you or-"

"I did know who it was. And I wasn't afraid of what would happen. Those two couldn't do anything to me."

The blonde was starting to become irritated. This was NOT how her plan was supposed to go.

"But if I hadn't come to save you-"

"Is that what you think? That you rescued me? Hardly. I would've gotten away eventually. All you did was speed up the process."

"Elphaba Thropp, you are just impossible! I don't believe you!"

"What?"

"You were kidnapped and you act as though it was nothing!"

"It was nothing."

The blonde let out a sigh of frustration.

"Galinda, what's wrong?"

"Just forget it! Next time you need saving, I WON'T be there!"

And with that, Galinda stomped off huffily, muttering to herself. Elphaba stood where she had left her, thinking. Finally, the realization hit her and she smiled slightly.

"Galinda, you silly girl. Is that really what this is all about?"

* * *

Galinda was currently pouting on her bed when she heard the door open.

"Galinda?"

The blonde turned and saw that it was her roommate.

"Oh. It's you."

Elphaba approached the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry your plan didn't go the way you wanted."

"I… I just get tired of always being the one in trouble, that's all. And I'm sure you're tired of always coming to save me."

"Not really. Not ever. Galinda, the reason I always come after you is because I… you're my best friend."

Galinda sighed and Elphaba could tell that the blonde still wasn't convinced.

"Galinda, you keep complaining about how I always save you and you never save me, but that's not true. I keep saving you… because you saved me first."

The blonde turned to her friend.

"What?"

"When I first came to Shiz, I didn't have any friends at all. I isolated myself from everyone and buried myself in my books. But then… you came along. You showed me what it's like to actually have fun with someone who isn't in one of my books. You're the first person who really… who really loved me. And that's why I always come to save you."

Elphaba looked right into Galinda's eyes.

"You saved me from myself." Elphaba said. Galinda could only stare in wonder. She had saved Elphaba? And without even knowing it…

"Why are you staring at me?" Elphaba asked.

"I just… I'm just so happy! Oh, Elphie!"

The blonde embraced her friend tightly, a large smile on her face. Elphaba, who wasn't fond of intimate contact, resisted at first, but eventually she gave in and hugged her friend back.

After all, she always came to Galinda's aid, didn't she?

**End! Again, I hope you enjoyed this. I would appreciate it if you left a review. Thank you!**

**denpa wave chick saki**


End file.
